


In Love And Alone

by Tophatrose16



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioural Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood, Breakups, Discussions Surrounding Suicide, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury, Longing, Lots of Angst, Lovers to Enemies to Friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smart Main Character, fluff/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophatrose16/pseuds/Tophatrose16
Summary: Since the day Aria Collins joined the BAU, a certain Spencer Reid caught her eye and she hasn't been able to let go. She longed for him to love her and he did, but not for long. She soon sits down at a bar and spills her love life to a poor unsuspecting stranger.-------------It won't have a specific timeline, I'm going to use cases from all over the place.I kind of just based it on drivers licence and went off from there.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 1





	In Love And Alone

asdfnm,liuyhjuuyrfvgthyj


End file.
